


Bendecida

by merqurian



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Español | Spanish, Gen, Headcanon ahoy!, Slightly AU-ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merqurian/pseuds/merqurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pobre señor Link: siempre parecía tan triste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendecida

_Y en tu ausencia las paredes se pintarán de tristeza_

_y enjaularé mi corazón entre tus huesos._

* * *

La pequeña princesa se arropó aún más en la capa. En sus escasos cuatro años de vida jamás había sido testigo de un día tan frío como aquel: la humedad le calaba los huesos, cada respiración estaba seguida de una nubecilla de vapor, el viento la sacudía. Su madre le apretó la manita.  _Brrr_. Incluso a través de esos guantes tan gruesos podía percibir lo fría que estaba.

Le había dicho que hoy era un día muy importante: el cumpleaños de su abuela, que los dejó poco antes de que ella naciera. Pero la princesa no entendía muy bien por qué hacían tal celebración: ¿no se suponía que la abuela ya no vivía allí? Su madre frunció el ceño; debía mostrar más respeto a la mujer que le dio nombre. Además, fue una gran mo... car… mor… na… —todavía no se le daban bien las palabras complicadas…— sí, le dijo que fue una gran reina muy querida por su pueblo, al que llevó a una «usabilidad _»_ , o algo así, que no habían visto desde la guerra. Aunque le costaba entender qué significaba eso cuando su madre se negaba a explicarle qué era una guerra.

Y así, se dirigían al lugar donde señalaban a todos los miembros de la familia que ya los habían dejado. Le resultaba muy triste ver que había tantas piedras que indicaban que tantos familiares se habían ido a otra parte. ¡Con lo bien que estarían todos juntos!

Pero su madre la regañaba también cuando hacía ese comentario: algún día, cuando fuera mayor —decía— se daría cuenta de por qué cosas así no eran posibles. Giró la cabeza para mirarla y se fijó en el ramo de flores que llevaba en un brazo, de pétalos blancos y muy pequeñitos.

Al fin llegaron al cemen… ¿«cimiento»? Se llamase como se llamase, no le gustaba ese sitio en el que nunca había nadie. Sin embargo, como ya le habían dicho, aquel día era especial: cuando entraron, ya había alguien delante de la piedra en la que figuraba el nombre de su abuela.

La melodía que estaba sonando cesó de inmediato en cuanto el hombre que estaba allí notó que alguien se acercaba. A la joven princesa le pareció que aquella canción era la misma que su aya le cantaba para dormirla.

—Buenos días, capitán. No esperaba verle aquí —saludó la reina. No sabía en qué sentido lo dijo.

El hombre la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Ni siquiera se esforzó en ofrecerle una sonrisa menos forzada que la que le ofrecía a todo el mundo. Cuando se giró, la princesa se percató de que tenía un arañazo enorme que le recorría la mitad derecha del rostro, incluido el ojo. Por mucho que supiese que no era de buena educación, no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente.

—Buenos días, majestad. —Todavía no se había fijado en la princesa, que lo vigilaba escondida tras las espaldas de su madre.

—Zelda, saluda al capitán —dijo la reina mientras la agarraba de la mano para traerla al frente.

Aquel patético intento de sonrisa se borró de inmediato de la boca del capitán en cuanto oyó el nombre de la princesa.

—Umm… hola.

—¡Zelda! ¿Te parece esa manera de saludar a un capitán?

Su madre siempre la estaba regañando a causa de sus modales, pero parecía olvidar que su hija contaba con escasas compañías con las que practicarlos.

—Eh… buenos días… capitán… Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule. Encantada de conocerle —dijo, mirando más a su madre que al capitán.

El hombre se agachó hasta que su ojo quedó a la altura de los de la princesa. Ella se estremeció un poco ahora que veía aquel arañazo tan feo así de cerca.

—Oh, perdón. Siento lo de la cicatriz. —Se sacó un trozo de tela con el que se tapó la mitad del rostro—. A veces se me olvida lo mucho que a la gente le impacta verla… Encantado de conocerle, princesa. Me llamo Link. —Volvió a sonreír, si es que aquello se lo podía llamar así. Estaba claro que su ojo izquierdo no estaba sonriendo, por mucho que tratase de darle a sus labios una expresión más agradable.

La reina cogió la mano de su hija y la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria; no quería recriminarla por su falta de modales delante del capitán. Ya le había dicho miles de veces que debía disimular mejor lo que le pasaba por la cabeza: un representante de la monarquía de Hyrule no podía hacer tan aparentes sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, él se disculpó cuando se percató de esto; volvió a repetir que había sido culpa suya por no tener puesto el parche que acostumbraba a llevar.

Parecía que el capitán ya se les había adelantado a la hora de dejar unas flores en la piedra. La joven princesa sí que sabía de qué clase eran estas: unos tulipanes rojos y blancos preciosos, como los que había visto tantas veces por los jardines del castillo; le gustaban bastante más que las que llevaba su madre.

—¿Ha cogido esas flores de nuestros jardines, señor Link?

—¡Hija!... ¡Ya te he dicho que trates con más respeto al capitán!

Pero el capitán se rio un poquito. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso la pregunta?

—No se preocupe, Alteza. Jamás tomaría algo que no me pertenece. Aunque, si así lo desea, puedo encargarme de que a absolutamente nadie se le ocurra robar flores del jardín.

—¿En serio? —A la niña, que todavía no había descubierto el significado de la ironía, se le pusieron los ojos como platos—. ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

Link suspiró tras murmurar un «no hay de qué». Le habría gustado pasar más tiempo junto a la tumba, pero le incomodaba contar con compañía en un día como aquel.

Sí, ya era momento de marcharse. Hasta tenía la sensación de que la reina le pedía con la mirada que se fuera… después de todo, no se habían llevado bien desde que Z… la anterior monarca cayó enferma, por mucho que ambos se empeñasen en demostrarse un falso respeto. Y la niña se parecía tanto a ella… no, no podía aguantar más tiempo en el cementerio.

—Si me disculpan… —Guardó en su alforja el instrumento que estaba tocando antes de que lo interrumpieran—. No quisiera molestarlas; ahora mismo me marcho. Que pasen un buen día… —el capitán se paró un momento para meditar sobre lo que acababa de decir— bueno, eso no resulta muy adecuado para esta fecha…

Justo cuando les dio la espalda a madre e hija, la princesa recordó la melodía que sonaba antes de que llegaran.

—Señor Link. ¿Le estaba tocando una nana a la abuela?

El señor Link se detuvo en seco. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarla.

—Antes de m… quiero decir… últimamente ha tenido problemas para dormir. Allá donde esté necesitará ayuda para descansar bien.

—Pero si ya es muy mayor. No creo que le haga falta.

Esta vez, no le respondió y se limitó a seguir su camino con paso rápido.

Zelda pensó en seguirlo para repetirle lo que le acababa de decir: al ser un hombre tan mayor, no debía de tener buen oído. Sin embargo, su madre la agarró antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso en pos del capitán, y le pidió lo dejara tranquilo, que aquello eran «temas de adultos».

Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. A ella tampoco le gustaba que la molestasen cuando estaba enfadada… aunque estaba segura de que, cuando se enfadaba, lo hacía por muy buenos motivos, como estar ya cansada de esas lecciones tan aburridas que le daban a todas horas, pese a ser tan pequeña. ¿Acaso esas cosas no contaban como «temas de adultos»?

Al fin, dejaron las flores en la roca donde estaba escrito el nombre de su abuela junto a unos números hasta los que aún no sabía tocar. Se sorprendió mucho al notar lo limpia que estaba: el resto de las piedras del «cimiento» no tenían tanto brillo.

Pobre señor Link: parecía tan triste...

* * *

Aquella mañana, el gato que siempre la había acompañado durante los cinco años de su vida no se despertó. Desde que por fin la dejaron tenerlo en su habitación, había dormido con él, y tenía la costumbre de ir a acariciarlo nada más levantarse… aunque lo más normal era que se lo encontrara encima de ella todas las mañanas.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión, su gatito no le respondió, por mucho que lo acariciara y acariciara. Estaba completamente inmóvil. No sabía qué le pasaba.

Zelda se marchó corriendo al comedor donde desayunaba junto a sus padres, sin cambiarse de ropa y con el gatito en sus manos. Antes de que la regañaran por irrumpir de esa manera en la sala, la niña les enseñó el animal:

—Creo que está malo…

Su padre, quien pese a las apariencias era mucho más condescendiente con su hija que la reina, le quitó el gato de las manos con delicadeza. Cuando lo examinó durante unas décimas de segundo, le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Se ha… —dudó que decirle a su hija— solo se ha ido a dormir.

—¿Y por qué no se despierta?... —La niña ya estaba empezando a hacer pucheros. ¿Qué le pasaba a su gatito?

El rey se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—Se ha ido a dormir. Para siempre. Déjame al gato; le buscaré un sitio donde pueda estar cómodo.

—¡No! ¡Dámelo!

Zelda le arrebató el gato y salió corriendo. Cruzó los numerosos corredores del castillo y, por culpa de las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos, no paraba de chocarse con todos los sirvientes que se encontraba.

Corrió hasta salir del castillo y terminó en uno de los viejos jardines… uno en los que nunca había estado. Mejor: nadie la encontraría allí. Terminaba en un espacio circular con varias ventanas que daban a una sala muy parecida a esa en la que sus padres tenían esas sillas de madera suyas tan grandes, y que también tenía algunas flores solitarias y muy bonitas que le daban algo de color a ese lugar tan abandonado.

Se quedaría en ese lugar que nadie conocía con su gatito y su llanto. Nadie la encontraría allí.

Pero tras unas horas oyó unos pasos.

—¡Alteza! ¡Alteza! ¡Sé que está por aquí!

Aquella voz… se parecía a la del señor que había conocido hace tantos meses en el «cimiento». Y, en efecto, pertenecía a aquel señor.

Zelda se escondió debajo de un puentecito que había en el jardín. Si ella lo había dejado en paz al capitán cuando estaba enfadado, lo más considerado sería que él hiciese lo mismo.

Por desgracia, el señor Link no pensaba lo mismo y, al ver que nadie le respondía, se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde se escondía la princesa.

—La están buscando —dijo, agarrándola con suavidad del brazo antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!

No le hizo caso y la sacó de debajo del puentecillo. Apoyando las manos en los hombros de la princesa, el capitán se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Esta vez sí llevaba el parche.

—Tranquila. No la llevaré a ninguna parte donde no quiera ir.

La niña se calmó un poquito y se enjugó las lágrimas con el brazo. Pero no le dijo nada al señor Link.

Se sentó delante de ella con las piernas cruzadas, sin decirle tampoco nada. Miraba con atención al gato, como si estuviese esperando que la princesa le explicara lo que había pasado.

—¿Ha visto qué lugar tan bonito? —le preguntó después de unos minutos—. Dan ganas de pasarse aquí todo el día.

—… Sí. Pero está un poco abandonado.

—¡Bueno! —El señor Link se incorporó—. Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Estoy seguro de que a tu gatito también le gustaría este jardín, así que ¿por qué no lo dejamos aquí, para que este sitio no esté siempre tan solitario?

—No quiero.

El capitán se esperaba esa respuesta; le dio la sensación de que él no era el único que insistía en aferrarse a los muertos. Pero la niña era demasiado joven para eso, por lo que volvió a insistir.

—¿Y por qué no? Podrías venir a visitarlo siempre que quisieras. Y mira qué flores —dijo, dirigiéndose a los pocos tulipanes que quedaban en el jardín—. Son preciosas: imagina cómo quedaría todo esto si se plantasen más. Déjame a tu gatito para que le busque un buen hogar por aquí.

Se acercó a él y le dio el gato, todavía algo dudosa.

—Gracias. Gírese y no mire durante unos minutos.

Lo obedeció. Oyó cómo el hombre se ponía de rodillas sobre la hierba y comenzaba a remover la tierra con la mano libre.

Cuando el señor Link le dijo que ya podía darse la vuelta, su gatito no estaba por ninguna parte. Pese a que gritar no le gustase nada de nada, en aquella ocasión no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué ha hecho con mi gatito?

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo lo he puesto en un buen lugar sobre el que vigilar el jardín y asegurarse de que solo usted entra aquí.

La princesa lo miró con enfado. El capitán suspiró y se fue a coger un tulipán que estaba junto a él.

—¡Pare! ¡Me dijo que se aseguraría de que nadie robase flores del castillo! ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!

Se arrodilló junto al montón de tierra húmeda y comenzó a cavar en busca de su mascota. No podía fiarse de ese hombre.

—¡Espere! Yo solo… pensaba que al gato le gustaría la flor. Lo siento.

Zelda paró y se quedó con las manos hundidas en la tierra. No le respondió, pero señaló con los ojos el tulipán que el señor Link había estado a punto de coger. Él entendió la señal y le acercó la flor, para que fuera ella misma quien la plantara allí.

—¿Ve? ¿No cree que estará más contento así?

—… Gracias, señor Link —susurró la princesa.

El capitán le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que, al igual que la que le había dedicado el día en que se conocieron, resultaba demasiado apagada y un tanto forzada. Tal vez fuera porque le costaba un poco mover la parte derecha de la boca o por la falta de viveza de sus ojos, pero las sonrisas de aquel hombre no causaban ninguna dicha en quienes la contemplaban.

No obstante, la de la princesa era radiante. No había duda de que el sueño de su gatito no le causó ninguna felicidad, y, a pesar de ello, le devolvió una sonrisa que, aunque minúscula, estaba llena de alegría.

—Señor Link… quiero pedirle una cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Umm… no me gusta que mi gato se sienta solo… yo voy a intentar venir siempre que pueda… ¿quiere… quiere venirse conmigo?

Link contempló el jardín en el que había cambiado su destino hace tantos años y en el que el tiempo ya comenzaba a causar estragos. Una parte de él se ordenaba dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas y pasar en paz el tiempo que le quedaba de vida; otra no quería ver morir las memorias de los mejores y los peores momentos de su existencia.

Mas aquel era el lugar en el que la vio por primera vez… no había ni un rincón que no le recordase a ella. Y la joven princesa —ni mentalmente conseguía pronunciar su nombre—, tan inocente, era la viva imagen de ella antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Su respuesta estaba clara:

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

* * *

Cumpliendo con su palabra, el señor Link acompañaba a Zelda al jardín siempre que esta se lo pedía. Si alguien los hubiese visto allí alguna vez, habría pensado que había un contraste bastante extraño entre ellos: la princesa poseía el candor de quien aún no se había enfrentado a ninguna de las penurias de la vida, mientras que todos sus lamentos hacían que el capitán pareciese estar sumido en un luto perpetuo.

Sin embargo, nadie más que ellos dos entraba en ese jardín. Puede que, de haberlo hecho, hubiesen podido comprender a qué se debía el paulatino cambio del capitán hacia una disposición ligeramente más positiva.

Tras unos meses en que sus reuniones estuvieron caracterizadas por un silencio casi absoluto —la princesa Zelda todavía pensaba en su gato, y el señor Link solía limitarse a dar vueltas por el jardín—, ambos empezaron, poco a poco, a tener una relación más estrecha. No recordaban exactamente a qué se debió el cambio: quizá fue la enésima queja por parte de la princesa de lo mucho que la regañaba su madre lo que le llevó al capitán a recomendarle que aprovechase el tiempo que pasaba con su familia.

Entonces ella le preguntó si tenía alguna. Después de unos segundos meditando su respuesta, el señor Link le respondió que sí, pero que no los veía desde hacía tiempo. Si había algo que no se merecía, era el ver a su familia después de todas las cosas horribles que les había hecho. La princesa se puso furibunda: ¿cómo podía aconsejarle nada alguien que ni siquiera sabía de sus familiares? ¡A ella le encantaría reunirse con todos los suyos que ya se habían ido de Hyrule!

El capitán no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante esa cara de indignación. Le dijo que, bueno, tal vez sería hora de retomar el contacto. Pero la princesa no lo creyó, y le hizo prometer por todas las Diosas que lo haría. Hasta sellaron la promesa con un apretón de manos secreto que, según él, usaban los soldados (aunque ella pensaba que eso solo sería una tontería que se le pasó al señor Link por la cabeza).

Y ahora había pasado una semana desde aquel día. Cuando llegó al jardín, el capitán Link ya estaba allí. Aunque lo más extraño fue que la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa... una sonrisa de verdad, sin que ningún tinte de tristeza le llenase los ojos. La sorprendió tanto que corrió hacia él nada más fijarse en ese detalle. ¡Había debido de cumplir su promesa!

—¡Señor Link! ¿Volvió a hablar con su familia?

—Sí.

Una palabra y no dijo nada más. Pero seguía sonriendo. Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de la princesa, le señaló que se sentase en un escaloncito junto a él.

—Les alegró mucho volver a verme. Hasta han pensado en celebrarlo con una comida... aunque intentaré no acercarme demasiado por la cocina para no estropear nada —se rio tras pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—¿Con un «baquete» como los del castillo?

—No, no. Algo más sencillo. Solo estaremos mis hijos, mi e... su madre y yo. Trabajan en un rancho, en un pueblo al sur de aquí. No pueden permitirse los lujos del castillo.

La princesa hizo entonces una especie de mueca de aprobación.

—¡Mejor! Los «baquetes» son aburridísimos. Madre siempre me dice que me porte bien, pero padre no piensa que eso sea tan importante. Y siempre tengo que saludar a gente que no conozco y que me dice cuánto he crecido desde que me vieron por última vez.

—¿Y esa vez fue nunca, por casualidad?

—Mmm... no sé. Pero siempre está celebrando «baquetes». Según madre, es porque vivió pocos a mi edad porque a mi abuela no le gustaban.

Como siempre que ocurría cuando mencionaba a la abuela Zelda, la expresión del señor Link se tornó algo más sombría. Por mucho que le preguntase, nunca le contaba por qué se ponía tan triste cuando la nombraba. Simplemente dejaba de hablar, se levantaba y fijaba la mirada en la ventana que había al final del puentecito, ese bajo el que la descubrió hace meses.

—Creo que no le gustaban demasiado los banquetes —subrayó lo más sutilmente que pudo la última palabra—. Aunque... pienso que fue por una cosa que nos pasó una vez.

Mas la princesa no le preguntó en qué consistía esa cosa. Ya sabía cómo reaccionaba el señor Link al recordar a la abuela.

—¿No me va a preguntar qué paso?... ¿Qué ha sido de su curiosidad?

La niña se encogió de hombros. Podría intentarlo: después de todo, hoy el señor Link estaba tan contento... aquello no podía ser un recuerdo desagradable.

—Solo si no es nada triste.

—Claro que no es triste. Aunque lo habría sido para algunas personas si el plan no hubiese fracasado... —añadió en tono misterioso—. Verá, en aquella ocasión, el rey, su bisabuelo, iba a celebrar un banquete especial con ocasión del aniversario de la alianza de Hyrule con el reino de...

—¿Y a la abuela no le gustaba ese reino? —interrumpió Zelda antes de saber si quiera cómo se llamaba.

—No. Bueno, sí. O no. Eso no importa. Lo que no le gustaba era... eran los nobles. Sí, no le gustaban los nobles. A decir verdad, a mí tampoco: siempre tan hipócritas y hablando de dinero, de tierras, de la última aventura de... —se cortó antes de seguir—. Olvide lo último que he dicho. Todavía es muy joven para comprender ese tipo de cosas.

—No lo entendí muy bien a partir de «hipóquita». —A ella tampoco le gustaban esos señores que venían a los banquetes, pero no sabía por qué el capitán Link se entretendría hablando de ellos... siempre había pensado que algo así no merecía la pena.

—Pero eso no es lo importante. Aquella noche se reunía lo peor de la nobleza... y entonces su abuela y yo ideamos un plan: echaríamos algunos ingredientes extra a la comida y cambiaríamos otros. —Alzó la ceja en un gesto algo siniestro—. Así, la fiesta no duraría tanto.

Zelda frunció el ceño. ¡Su madre siempre le había dicho que su abuela era una persona muy seria y responsable! Y quién iba a pensar que al señor Link y a ella se les fuera a ocurrir una idea tan... tonta. Prefería no saber qué le harían a ella si hiciera algo como eso.

—Su abuela era una persona realmente sigilosa, mucho más que yo. Y eso que esquivé miles de veces a los guardias. Nos fue muy fácil conseguimos llegar a la cocina, burlando a todos los del castillo. Pero por desgracia —suspiró el capitán—, no contamos con cierta persona. Su aya. Impa. Se llamaba Impa. Aunque su aspecto estricto indicase todo lo contrario, esa mujer tenía un corazón tan grande como las praderas de Hyrule. Su abuela la quería como si fuese su propia madre... y entiendo perfectamente por qué.

»Pero, como usted ya ha comprobado en tantas ocasiones, una madre siempre regaña a sus hijos cuando estos se portan mal. Y, en este caso, he de reconocer que nuestra conducta dejó que desear.

—Oh... ¿les descubrió? ¿Qué hizo entonces? —Tenía razón: a su madre parecía encantarle eso de regañarla. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que el aya no se limitaría a usar solo palabras.

El señor Link soltó una risita:

—Me avergüenza un poco contar esto... en fin. Nos atrapó justo cuando acabábamos de echar pimienta en el agua del té y montones de azúcar en las sopas. Y también echamos... otras sustancias, pero eso fue antes de que llegase la mujer. No ponga esa cara: solo hicimos eso con los platos dirigidos a los nobles que menos nos gustaban; el resto los dejamos en paz.

»Con una mano, me agarró de la oreja, y con la otra —sí, sí, créalo— hizo lo mismo con su abuela. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, nos sentó en una mesa y nos obligó a tomarnos todo lo que habíamos... eh... condimentado.

¿Pero qué acababa de escuchar? ¡Su abuela era una de las reinas más respetadas que había tenido el reino! ¿Cómo iba alguien a obligarla a hacer nada? Aunque, de todas formas, tampoco esperaba que se le hubiese ocurrido entrar en la cocina para hacer lo que hizo.

—¿Y cuántos años tenían cuando pasó esto?

—Sabe, esa es la peor parte. Creo que tendríamos unos... sí... unos diecisiete años. Tal vez más —susurró, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Diecisiete? ¡Pero si eso es más del doble de mi edad! Qué infantiles...

Link suspiró. En aquel momento, ambos sabían perfectamente que «condimentar» la comida de aquellos nobles era una decisión infantil... no obstante, tuvieron pocas oportunidades de actuar como niños de verdad a lo largo de su vida.

—Cierto. Pero verá... había algo que solo su abuela y yo sabíamos y bueno... eso nos hizo tener una infancia complicada. De ahí que nos gustase comportarnos como niños de vez en cuando. No estaba mal dejar nuestras responsabilidades a un lado aunque fuera por unas horas.

En cualquier otra situación, le habría gustado añadir un «si supiera lo que nosotros sabíamos, habría hecho lo mismo», pero hoy no era un día para eso. Entre sus recuerdos de ella, también los había felices.

Detuvo a la princesa antes de que pudiese replicar:

—El té con pimienta sabe fatal. Que ni se le pase por la cabeza intentar imitarnos: tengo la impresión de que su madre es incluso más estricta que el aya de su abuela.

* * *

A Zelda le encantaba la primavera. Claro, reconocía que el invierno tenía sus cosas buenas —la nieve, por ejemplo: se podía pasar horas y horas correteando por ella—, pero siempre se había llevado mal con el frío tan profundo que hacía en el castillo. Le calaba los huesos, le congelaba las extremidades y la obligaba a quedarse muchas veces enferma en la cama, por lo que se pasaba el día ahí, sin hacer nada. Cuando estaba enferma ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer o de que le leyeran sus cuentos favoritos.

Y todo cambiaba con la venida de la primavera. La temperatura era perfecta para ella, que tampoco soportaba el calor seco de Hyrule; las flores de los jardines estaban radiantes, y podía jugar fuera del castillo todo lo que quisiera... siempre y cuando hubiese terminado sus lecciones y no hiciera nada peligroso. Y además, los jardines estaban llenos de mariposas de todos los colores: al contrario de lo que le pasaba a las princesas tan raras de sus cuentos, a ella no le daban ningún miedo los insectos, ni siquiera las arañas o las «cuchuruchas».

El señor Link le había prometido que ese día le enseñaría algo muy especial. A la princesa ya le daba la sensación de que se conocían de toda la vida —dos años—, por lo que estaba ansiosa por saber con qué podría sorprenderla alguien a quien consideraba conocer tan bien.

No es que el capitán no fuese un hombre puntual —de hecho, siempre acudía a sus citas a la hora justa, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos—, pero cuando llegó al jardín, Zelda ya llevaba media hora esperándolo. Los nervios la habían vencido.

El capitán cruzó el umbral con los brazos a la espalda: estaba escondiendo algo tras de sí. En cuanto vio a la princesa, se paró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él.

—¿Qué está escondiendo? ¡Dígamelo, dígamelo! —exclamó Zelda ansiosa.

—Primero, intente adivinarlo.

Sin embargo, Zelda no tenía ganas de intentar nada: se puso a correr alrededor del capitán para tratar de ver qué ocultaba, pero el capitán era más rápido que ella y no paraba de girarse para evitarla.

—Por favor, intente adivinarlo primero —le pidió él una vez más.

Al ver que con su persecución no conseguiría nada, Zelda decidió que, tal vez, hacer caso al señor Link fuese la mejor forma de saber cuanto antes qué sería ese algo «muy especial».

—¿Es... un regalo?

—Sí, pero creo que eso ya estaba claro. —Frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero si esa es la única pista que me ha dado! —gritó Zelda, levantando los brazos hasta la barbilla.

—Oiga, oiga... como me vuelva a gritar, me marcho —bromeó—. Oh, no me ponga esa cara: aceptaré sus disculpas. Bueno, el regalo tiene que ver con algo que hay en el jardín.

¿En el jardín? ¡Esperaba que no lo hubiese sacado de allí! No quería imaginarse que el señor Link era un ladrón.

—Mmm... ¿con las flores?

—Ajá, tiene algo que ver con flores.

—¿Me ha traído una planta? —preguntó Zelda, un tanto decepcionada.

—No, mucho mejor. ¿Pero qué hay en el jardín además de flores?

La princesa miró por todas partes... Primero al suelo... no, el césped no tenía nada de especial, aunque quién sabía con el señor Link: le contó que su familia trabajaba en un rancho; a lo mejor ver tantas vacas y cabras le hacía apreciar el césped más que el resto del mundo... Y si no era el césped, a lo mejor eran... ¿los muros? ¿Una piedra? ¡Qué va, ni que fuera un goron!

Entonces, se fijó en unas mariposas con las alas negras y amarillas que revoloteaban a unos metros de ella. ¡Qué bonitas! A lo mejor el regalo del señor Link tenía algo que ver con ellas.

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El regalo tiene que ver con las mariposas! ¡Me ha traído bichos!

El capitán suspiró. Decidió enseñarle por fin el regalo y dejarse de juegos; después de todo, si se pasaba todo el día intentándolo adivinar, no tendrían tiempo de hacer nada con la sorpresa.

—¡Sí! Parte de la sorpresa tiene mucho que ver con las mariposas; pero mi regalo no es ningún bicho. Es algo muchísimo mejor.

El señor Link comenzó a mover los brazos lentamente. ¡Por fin sabría Zelda en qué consistía la sorpresa!

—¡Dananananáaaa! Increíble, ¿verdad?

La princesa no se esperaba que la sorpresa fuesen...

—¿Dos palos? —¿A lo mejor el señor Link quería que se los lanzasen a unos perritos para que los recogieran? Pero eran demasiado largos y, además, se podían encontrar palos para jugar con perros en cualquier parte.

—No son dos simples palos... vienen de las ramas de un árbol mágico.

—Pero los árboles mágicos no existen.

Link debía reconocer que tenía razón: ya no quedaba ningún árbol mágico, y él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido traerle a la princesa dos palos deku?... No podía entender por qué se empeñaba en volver a visitar todos sus recuerdos con ella, pero... A decir verdad, se sentía bien al tener otra vez a alguien con quien poder hablar de ello, aunque fuese una niña. Una muy inteligente para su edad, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Por otra parte, nunca pudo confiarle sus recuerdos a mucha gente, con excepción de... sí. La joven princesa no lo juzgaría por aquella historia.

—Hace muchos años, en el sur de Hyrule había un bosque en el que solo vivían niños. No crecían nunca, así que muchos eran en realidad mayores que los ancianos de la ciudadela o de Kakariko.

»Claro está que no vivían solos. Un árbol mágico los protegía. Un árbol mágico muy sabio que sabía hablar y los trataba a todos como a sus hijos. Si la edad de algunos de esos niños ya podía llegar hasta un siglo, la de ese árbol la superaba con creces. Tal vez tuviese mil años, o incluso más.

—Señor Link —interrumpió la princesa—. Pero un árbol no podía vigilar a todos los niños, ¿no? Sería muy aburrido que solo pudiesen estar cerca de él.

—El árbol era casi tan grande como este castillo —dijo él, extendiendo los brazos todo lo que pudo—. Y, además, el árbol contaba con ayudantes. Hadas. A todos los niños los acompañaba un hada que los cuidaba y protegía. Eran una especie de guardianas y... de madres.

Link volvió la cabeza: podía sentir cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a caerle del ojo. Mierda, después de todos estos años, ya debería de haberlo superado. Se las enjugó lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

—Tenían... tanta suerte de tener un hada.

A pesar de su impulso a hacerlo, la princesa se contuvo de preguntarle al señor Link si alguna vez había tenido un hada guardiana. No le gustaba verlo triste. Le cogió una mano entre las suyas, mucho más pequeñas, y la apretó con fuerza.

—Oh... la relación entre las mariposas y estas ramas es... compruébelo usted misma: coja una y roce a una mariposa con mucho cuidado.

Zelda cogió la rama que el señor Link le acercó. Con una mano todavía agarrando la del capitán, intentó acercarse al grupo de mariposas, pero él no se movió.

—¡Venga!... —le suplicó—. Será mejor si lo hacemos juntos.

Link la observó con detenimiento. Esa era la misma mirada que su abuela le había dirigido en tantas ocasiones, cuando el peso de sus recuerdos se hacía demasiado grande.

Le apretó la manita con delicadeza y comenzó a andar con ella en dirección a las mariposas. Sujetó él también la rama y la fueron dirigiendo muy cuidadosamente a una mariposa. Y, entonces, sucedió algo que la princesa no habría imaginado jamás.

Apenas sintió la mariposa el roce de la rama, comenzó a brillar con una ligera luz rosa, que, al cabo de unos instantes, se hizo más potente. Un extraño polvillo comenzó a caerle de las alas. Todo el cuerpo de la mariposa se transformó y se convirtió en el de un hada.

—¡Por las Diosas! —Le habían enseñado que blasfemar era una cosa muy fea, sobre todo en una princesa, pero no pudo evitarlo—. ¿Ha visto eso, señor Link?

El señor Link sonrió.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado mi sorpresa. Pero todavía queda algo más. —Soltó la rama y buscó algo en su alforja: era un pequeño instrumento musical con forma de patata y color marrón—. ¿Sabe cómo se llama? Es una ocarina. Me la regaló mi mejor amiga cuando... me hice mayor.

Si revivir sus recuerdos hacía feliz a alguien, lo haría.

—Le voy a enseñar una canción que alegraba a todos los niños del bosque y que sacarían a cualquiera de su enfado.

Después de tantos años, tocó las notas que formaban esa melodía tan sencilla con la que podía comunicarse con su amiga de la infancia estuviese donde estuviese. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

* * *

La nueva temporada de reclutamiento de soldados empezó hace unas semanas, por lo que hacía mucho que el señor Link no iba a visitarla. Sin embargo, lo aceptaba sin problemas. Ya era mayor: con sus siete años recién cumplidos, era perfectamente consciente de las responsabilidades de los demás y de las suyas.

Aunque eso no significase que no lo viera nunca. De vez en cuando, se escabullía de los muros del castillo y se dirigía a los campos de entrenamiento, donde el capitán dirigía bien a reclutas, bien a soldados veteranos. Su padre le guardaba un gran respeto al señor Link por sus dotes como espadachín y, una vez que lo vio con una espada en la mano, entendió por qué: simplemente, no había soldado capaz de hacerle frente. Ni los grupos compuestos por varios de los mejores soldados del reino podían vencerlo, a pesar de que el capitán ya tuviera una edad relativamente avanzada (algo más de medio siglo, según había oído).

Lo que más le agradaba a la princesa de las sesiones de entrenamiento era que cada vez había más mujeres, tanto entre los reclutas como entre los más veteranos. Mujeres tan habilidosas con la espada como cualquier hombre... aunque, de nuevo, no tanto como el señor Link. Pero, aun así, la imagen de aquellas mujeres espada en mano le causó una gran impresión. Quería ser como ellas.

Y así, comenzó a entrenar en secreto en el jardín que solo el capitán y ella visitaban. Su primer y mayor obstáculo fue que no pudo hacerse con ninguna espada, ni siquiera una de madera: aunque ella se considerase ya toda una adulta, ninguna de las espadas de práctica eran lo suficientemente pequeñas para alguien de su altura. Pero la princesa contaba con recursos, y decidió usar la rama que le regaló el señor Link como sustituta. Era lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente corta como para cumplir ese propósito.

No había día en que no pasara al menos media hora en el jardín practicando con la rama-espada. Al no contar con ningún maestro, tuvo que rebuscar libros de esgrima en la biblioteca para aprender cómo se llamaban los movimientos.

Sosteniendo la rama-espada con las dos manos, hizo un corte de izquierda a derecha contra un enemigo invisible:

—¡Tajo!

Bien, su rival ya había caído al suelo. Le daría un tiempo para levantarse —no había honor en atacar a un adversario que no puede defenderse— antes de volver a atacar. Sí, ahí estaba, otra vez de pie. Dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar la espada, y movió la suya hacia delante con ímpetu:

—¡Estocada!

Después de esto, pensó que tal vez podría probar uno de los movimientos especiales del señor Link, uno en el que se giraba espada en mano. Dudaba que eso resultase práctico en un combate real, pero no parecía difícil de imitar.

Decidido. Llevó la rama-espada hacia atrás y comenzó a girar, justo en el momento en que alguien entraba en el jardín y se dirigía hacia ella.

Pum.

—¡Mi rodilla! ¡Por favor, Alteza!... ¡Tenga cuidado!

Zelda soltó la rama de inmediato.

—¡Señor Link! ¿Está bien? —Por horrible que sonase, una parte de ella se alegraba de haber logrado vencer al capitán en un combate. Podría decirse que eso había sido un ataque a traición, pero... ¡lo había derrotado!

—No... no se preocupe, no ha sido nada —la calmó, mientras se sujetaba la rodilla—. Quería hablar con usted antes de partir mañana.

—¿Partir? ¿Adónde va?

El único problema al que se enfrentaba el reino ahora era la enfermedad que el médico del castillo decía que una decena de personas habían contraído últimamente, pero eso no era algo que el señor Link pudiese remediar... y aun así, ahí estaba el capitán, con la armadura que siempre vestía durante los entrenamientos. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos junto a un viejo conocido... —Tosió—. Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Siento que no vaya a poder ver más entrenamientos durante un tiempo.

Dicho así, a Link le daba la sensación de que no debía de hacer nada de importancia. Qué impresión tan equivocada. No había nadie que no se hubiera fijado en las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos en los últimos días. Las pesadillas que tuvo de niño se estaban repitiendo... veía los cielos de Hyrule cubiertos de nubes anaranjadas; sus ciudadanos convertidos en espíritus. Una sombra que arrasaba con la tierra que tanto amaba sin que él pudiese hacer nada por salvarla. Ella... tuvo sueños parecidos antes de morir... y ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberlos tachado del producto de su delirio febril. Ambos habían pensado que ninguna tragedia volvería a aterrorizar Hyrule.

El viejo Rauru solo le dijo que trasladara la Espada Maestra a un lugar seguro. No pronunció ni palabras de consuelo ni explicación alguna. Solo le dijo que se llevara la Espada Maestra.

Qué ironía... ahora que volvía a tener esos... sueños que no se atrevía a considerar proféticos, debía sacar de nuevo de su pedestal la espada que lo convirtió en un héroe olvidado. Lo único que esperaba era que esa maldita tos no hiciera el viaje más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Lo entiendo, señor Link. Espero que vuelva pronto.

Mentía. Hyrule estaba en paz. No había motivo alguno que obligara al señor Link a irse a ninguna parte. Pero ya era mayor y sabía que cada uno debía aceptar sus responsabilidades. Tal vez ese viaje formara parte de las responsabilidades personales del capitán.

—Maneja muy bien la espada. De ser posible, la recibiría entre los reclutas con los brazos abiertos: promete bastante más que ellos —reconoció—. Menos mal que no empuñaba una espada de verdad cuando me golpeó.

—Sería un honor, señor Link —dijo ella orgullosa e ignorando la segunda parte—. Ah, por cierto... —Sabía que no era el momento de hacer una pregunta así, pero hacía tiempo que le rondaba la cabeza—. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerle una pregunta sobre esa armadura que lleva.

El señor Link se rio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Le gusta?

¡Qué pregunta tan comprometida! A decir verdad, la armadura completa le parecía un tanto... exagerada. Tantos ornamentos no parecían guardar demasiada relación con la personalidad humilde del señor Link. Y por otra parte... ¿cómo podía mantener el equilibrio con ese casco? ¿No resultaban peligrosos los asideros de los laterales? ¡Corría el riesgo de que cualquier enemigo lo agarrara! Aunque, tal vez —o eso le gustaba pensar— los usó para llevar a sus hijos a caballito sin que se cayeran. Le gustaría haber visto al señor Link en armadura cuando era más pequeña para pedirle que la llevara así; pero como ya era una adulta hecha y derecha no podía. No, no. Ni hablar.

—Cuando algo le gusta, no debe preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás —sentenció. Sus profesores ya le habían enseñado que, para un político, las respuestas ambiguas eran las más preferibles. Así nadie los podría acusar de mentir. No obstante, a ellos no les gustaban ese tipo de respuestas en los exámenes.

—Ajá... Qué «no» tan diplomático.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

—Verá, lo que quería preguntarle era... siendo capitán de Hyrule, ¿por qué lleva un lobo en la armadura y no nuestro águila?

—¡Ah! No sé si habrá oído hablar alguna vez de la ferocidad con la que los lobos protegen su manada. —Tosió con mucha más violencia que antes. Cuánto le dolía la garganta—. El lobo jefe responderá con uñas y dientes ante cualquier ataque a su manada, poniendo a los suyos por delante. Supongo que me siento identificado con esa actitud.

Siempre había sentido algo que lo motivó a defender Hyrule con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ser simple patriotismo: aquella sensación lo llenó desde la primera vez que abandonó su bosque natal y contempló las praderas; desde que visitó la ciudadela por primera vez; desde que escaló la montaña de la Muerte; desde que nadó las aguas de los zora y del lago de Hylia... hasta desde que puso pie en el desierto. Siempre había sentido la obligación de proteger la belleza de esa tierra. Y ahora debía cumplir de nuevo con su deber.

—Debería tener estas palabras en mente cuando sea reina, Su Alteza. Dentro de poco estaré aquí otra vez. Hasta la vista. —Le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

Y con esas palabras salió del jardín.

* * *

La última vez que vieron al señor Link fue cuando visitó a su familia hace dos meses, antes de dirigirse al bosque al Sur de Hyrule. Aquellas fueron las últimas noticias que el rey recibió de él.

Había admirado al capitán desde que era niño, no solo por sus habilidades como espadachín, sino también por su amabilidad y devoción hacia su país. Ninguno de los equipos que mandó en su busca consiguió nada.

La reina no podía compartir el cariño que su marido sentía hacia el capitán Link. Sabía qué clase de relación había mantenido su madre con ese hombre. Con un hombre casado. Aún sentía el resentimiento que había arraigado en ella cuando descubrió que su madre traicionaba así el recuerdo de su padre. Prefería ignorar la mayoría de las veces que aquella aventura empezó cuando su padre estaba vivo. Cuando por fin se decidió a discutir el asunto con ella, le respondió con tranquilidad que había ciertos actos que no tenían ningún tipo de disculpa. En muy pocas ocasiones vio arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Y ahora era su hija quien estaba sufriendo por culpa de ese hombre

Aquella noche, la princesa se escabulló de su habitación cuando ya los únicos que estaban despiertos en el castillo eran algunos guardias y acudió al jardín. Era algo que hacía todas las noches desde que recordó que a los lobos les atraía tanto la Luna. Quizá el señor Link aparecería con ella.

Zelda se echó la capa sobre los hombros. Qué frío hacía en ese lugar. Por todas las Diosas —se regañó por blasfemar—, ¿qué le hacía pensar que el señor Link fuera a ir al jardín tras pasarse dos meses desaparecido? Lo más probable sería que primero visitase a su familia y que luego fuera al castillo para anunciar que su viaje había terminado y que ya podía seguir con el entrenamiento de los soldados.

Se arropó lo mejor que pudo en la capa. Hacía tanto frío y tenía tanto sueño... tendría que ponerle fin a enésima noche de espera. Hoy, el señor Link tampoco volvería. Se levantó, cogió su candil y, de repente, oyó un lamento de animal herido.

El grito se dirigía lentamente hacia el jardín. Zelda sentía escalofríos. Se acercó hacia el umbral del jardín, candil en mano, esperando ver a quien emitía esos sonidos.

—¡Zelda! ¡Zelda!

No, no podía ser él. Imposible.

—¡Por favor! ¡Zelda!

Pero era él. El señor Link había vuelto y estaba justo delante de ella.

—¡Señor Link! ¡Cálmese! ¿Está bien?

No supo por qué le preguntó eso, porque era evidente que no. No consiguió agarrarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, desmayado. Diosas, tenía un aspecto horrible. Hubiese donde hubiese estado en aquel tiempo, debió de haber comido poco: tenía el rostro tan consumido que sus mejillas —rojas como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel— parecían dos agujeros a los lados de su cara. No llevaba el parche que le cubría el ojo derecho; la cicatriz que le llegaba más abajo de la nariz era casi lo único que se le distinguía bien de un primer vistazo.

Zelda le quitó el casco al señor Link y lo apoyó lo mejor que pudo contra una pared. Respiraba con agitación y no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

—Zelda... me alegra verte una vez más.

No le hizo caso. Le puso una mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Era como una pira.

—¡Señor Link! ¡Tiene fiebre! Por favor, tenemos que ir a ver un médico. ¡Venga conmigo, deprisa!

Pero el señor Link se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa plácida.

—Zelda... la Espada Maestra está segura. Del Mal, de mí... nadie la puede alcanzar... excepto tú. Tú la proteges. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te enseñé la Arboleda Sagrada? Sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien digno de empuñarla. Yo solo te fallaría de nuevo.

—¿Pero qué dice? —gritó desesperada—. ¡Señor Link, venga conmigo, por favor! ¡Necesita un médico!

—No... todo va bien cuando tú estás conmigo. No necesito a nadie más. Pero... —dijo al cabo de un rato— ahora que me acuerdo... Saria y Navi me están esperando en el bosque. Estoy seguro que te también les gustaría verte a ti Zelda. Vente conmigo. Esta vez no llegaste a conocer a Navi en persona, ¿no?

El señor Link empezó a toser violentamente. La princesa cada vez estaba más agitada: ¿qué podía hacer? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que con cada golpe, el señor Link también soltaba sangre. Gritó.

—¡Se... señor! ¡Espéreme aquí! ¡Voy a buscar un médico!

Le puso la capa encima al capitán, cogió su candil y salió corriendo, mientras él volvía a gritar su nombre entre cada tos y le pedía que no lo abandonase.

No conocía palabras para describir la sensación que la inundaba en ese momento: lo único que sabía era que debía correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran.

Los primeros guardias que vio estuvieron a punto de clavarle sus alabardas antes de darse cuenta de que la intrusa que los había asustado no solo era una niña, sino también la princesa de Hyrule. Zelda le ordenó a uno que fuera a despertar al médico del castillo, mientras que al resto les suplicó que la acompañasen al jardín. No la tomaron en serio cuando les contó que el capitán Link había vuelto. Tuvo que enseñarles las manchas de sangre de su vestido para convencerlos de que, tal vez, debían acompañarla.

Lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería, donde lo encerraron en una habitación. Prohibieron que le hiciesen visitas: podría contagiarle su enfermedad a alguien. A la princesa también la tuvo el médico bajo observación. Decía que cualquier contacto con un enfermo en fase terminal podía resultar peligroso.

Nunca volvió a ver al capitán Link. Después de pasarse dos días pidiéndole a los enfermeros que lo llevasen junto a la fallecida reina Zelda para que lo acompañase a casa, desapareció. Al amanecer del tercer día, solo dieron con una puerta abierta y una habitación vacía.

En la ciudadela se oían rumores de un hombre con armadura que se dirigía hacia el Sur.

* * *

La princesa Zelda se dirigía hacia el cementerio del castillo con un ramo de flores en los brazos. Hacía ya tiempo que había descubierto el nombre de aquellas flores de pequeños pétalos que se ofrendaban a los muertos. Después de diez años desaparecido, era hora de aceptar que el señor Link había muerto. Apretó el ramo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Diosas, diosas.

Una vez que salió victoriosa la primera batalla que libró con su Consejo, decidió honrar a los más fieles soldados de Hyrule con un lugar en el cementerio del castillo. Sus consejeros argüían que alguien que no pertenecía a la Familia Real no tenía derecho a estar enterrado allí, pero ignoró las protestas.

Por supuesto, la primera tumba que se puso en el cementerio fue en memoria del señor Link. Y aun así seguía tan lejos de la abuela Zelda... recordó los tulipanes rojos que él dejó en su tumba el día que lo conoció.

«Lo siento, señor Link.»

Lo primero que vio al entrar en el cementerio fueron las flores que dejó para sus padres la semana pasada, junto a todas las que el pueblo enviaba en su recuerdo. Lo primero que oyó al entrar en el cementerio fue la nana que le cantaba su niñera para dormirla cuando era pequeña. Sonaba como el lamento de un animal. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Decidió dejar una de las flores del ramo en la tumba de su abuela.

Cuando llegó, había un lobo de pelaje dorado tumbado junto a la lápida. La nana no fue una ilusión de su cerebro: el lobo la estaba aullando. No supo por qué, pero se acercó corriendo hacia el animal.

Desapareció nada más percatarse de su presencia.

Recordó las historias de un lobo de pelaje dorado que se aparecía por las tierras al Sur de Hyrule, cerca del pueblo de Ordon y del bosque de Farone.

Mientras luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas, deseó que también existiese una canción capaz de hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas al señor Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Puff... ¡por fin lo he terminado! Antes de que alguien vaya a decir nada, sé perfectamente que entre OoT y TP transcurren siglos, pero, al recordar que la Zelda de TP sabía dónde estaba la Espada Maestra, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿y si el mismo Héroe del Tiempo le hubiese dicho dónde está? Y bueno, recordar que hay que tocar la nana de Zelda para acceder a la Arboleda Sagrada ya hizo que se me fuera completamente la cabeza... ;_;
> 
> No obstante, supongo que también se puede pensar que la Zelda de mi fic es simplemente la nieta de la de OoT y no la que también aparece en TP.
> 
> Espero que los momentos tan... monos entre Link y Zelda hayan compensado el final triste *cof, cof*.
> 
> El título de la historia viene del mismo significado del nombre Zelda, que, según he leído, significa ‘bendecida’ en yiddish. Los versos del principio de la historia son de la canción Bendecida II de Héroes del Silencio.
> 
> Por si a alguien le interesa, esta historia se desarrolla en la misma continuidad que mi otro fic Culpa (y tal vez que Desde la frontera del tiempo, pero antes tendría que acabarlo y todo eso *cof, cof*).


End file.
